


What if...

by DuckDodgers781



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: AU, Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Explosions, Ghosts, Hospital, L'Manburg Festival, Major Character(s) death, One-Shot, Pain, angst/comfort(?), buttons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckDodgers781/pseuds/DuckDodgers781
Summary: a bunch of one-shots about what would happen if certain events on the DreamSMP played out differently
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> :)

"Let the festival begin!"

"Wilbur, find it!"

"WHERE THE FUCK DID IT GO?"

"Technoblade!"

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING ROOM!?"

"Take him out for me, would ya?"

"Wait, Wilbur, no! Not yet! Tubbo's still up there!"

"Uh... Like go get him breakfast?"

"I found it!"

"Tubbo, I'll make this as painless and colorful as possible."

"Sir, are you sure about this? I mean- he's already imprisoned!"

"TUBBO!"

"TOMMY, RUN-"

_Boom. There goes L'Manburg_.

\----------

He woke up with his ears ringing. He couldn't feel anything and his vision was blurry. He could only make out strange, orange glows, fast movement he assumed were people running, and what looked to be hair, just sitting in front of his face. After a while, he could hear muffled screams and could feel a weight on his chest. He tried looking around but couldn't move anything. Not being able to fight it anymore, he slipped back into unconsciousness.

He woke up again, this time without the annoying ringing. He opened his eyes but immediately shut them having been blinded by the brightness of the room. All he did was lay there for a few minutes, feeling absolutely exhausted. Eventually, he started feeling the soreness of his body. A small wave of relief washed over him knowing he could still feel it. He opened his eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It was a clean room with a bunch of medicinal supplies. He recognized it to be the Dream Team's hospital.

_ Why not L'Manburg's? _

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him.

_ Quackity and Schlatt trapping him. _

_ Schlatt ordering Techno to kill him. _

_ Techno trying to stall. _

_ Techno loading his crossbow with a rocket. _

_ Quackity trying to convince Schlatt they were going a little too far. _

_ A loud bang and a flash of colors. _

_ Tommy's faint and muffled scream of his name. _

_ Some footsteps, pounding towards his direction. _

_ Someone picking him up and holding him tight. _

_ Oh, so tight. _

_ Someone started carrying him away. _

_ Wilbur shouting something, but he couldn't make out what. _

_ Another loud bang. _

_ Just it was louder. _

_ And obviously bigger. _

_ And blew up L'Manburg. _

"Oh! You're awake!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the voice. He saw BadBoyHalo walking in with a tray. He still couldn't quite use his voice yet, so he only nodded.

"Do you remeber anything that happened at all?" Bad asked, setting the tray down on the table in the room. He started measuring some kind of medicine. 

Once again, he nodded. He's sure there was more than what he could remember, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Bad seemed to take notice of the boy not talking. "Is your throat sore? Hold on, let me find some cough syrup." He walked over to the cabinets and started rummaging through them. After a few seconds, he grabbed a clear bottle containing a liquid that looked like honey. "Other than some soreness that I'm sure you have, do you have any pain?"

He shook his head as Bad came over with the measured cup of cough syrup. Almost as soon as the golden liquid went down his throat, he was able to talk once again.

"No... No pain other than soreness."

"Good!" Bad said, a smile on his face. He walked back over to where he left the tray and grabbed the medicine he measured earlier. "All you need to do is take this and you're ready to go!"

He grabbed the medicine and drank. This one was rather bitter, but who was he to go against the doctor's orders. Bad helped him up to make sure he was able to stand and walk on his own, which he was. So, not being severely injured or unconscious anymore, he was able to leave.

"Have a nice day, Tubbo!" Bad shouted after him, sounding a little sad.

He waved as he walked out of the room and into the hallway. The hospital was only one floor with about ten rooms considering people usually have potions and don't get hurt that much. He was apparently one of the few beyond the healing power of potions.

He turned the corner and saw Sam and Niki talking. He was about to greet them, but then he saw Niki's face. Sam put his hands on her shoulders, obviously trying to comfort her. Once he got done telling her what seemed to be directions, she darted out.

"Niki, wait!" Sam called after her. But despite his own plea, he did not follow.

"I'll go get her," Tubbo said, running after Niki.

"Wait, Tubbo, don't-" Sam started, reaching his arm out after the young boy as he ran out the door. After he was gone, Sam let his arm fall back to his side as he let out a sigh of defeat. He sadly watched the two run off for a few more seconds before turning to attend to other patients.

Tubbo was running after Niki. They took a couple of turns before running up a hill with a tall oak tree at the top of it. Niki, having gotten a head start, reached the top of the hill first and collapsed, temporarily disappearing from the young boy's sight. When he got to the top himself, he let out a small gasp. He saw Niki bawling while leaning against a gravestone.

A gravestone that clearly said  _Wilbur_.

He silently stared in shock, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. After a few seconds, he gathered himself back up. He was about to walk over to Niki to comfort her when he noticed more graves. Each about three feet apart.

He read the names.

Schlatt... Quackity... And-

_ No... _

He starts walking towards the farthest grave in slow, uneven steps, reaching his arm out a bit.His last few steps are quick, and the moment he reaches the grave he drops to his knees. He stares at the name engraved in the stone in utter disbelief.

_ Tommy. _

No. No, no, this couldn't be real. This wasn't real. This is a prank. This is just Tommy pulling a silly, cruel prank on him. Tommy would never actually leave him like this. Never.

_ It's just a prank... It's just a prank... It has to be a prank... Right? _

It's not. It's not a prank and it's very,  very,  real. And that's when he breaks down. He starts sobbing uncontrollably as the wave of realization washes over him, telling him his best friend was gone forever. The more he thought about it, the more the waves came, each bigger than the last. He just kept crying, harder and harder. He had never cried this hard before in his whole life. His throat was burning and he felt like he was going to throw up. He was visibly shaking. He was barely able to hold himself up, his forehead resting on the cold, cold ground. His left hand attempted to hold him up while his right weakly gripped his shirt.

He felt someone put a hand on his back. He just assumed it was Niki, and she collected herself enough to be able to comfort Tubbo. But he was wrong, it wasn't Niki. 

Niki was still leaning against Wilbur's gravestone, passed out with tear streaks in her cheeks.

The voice that spoke was a little hoarse.

"Hey, big man."

Tubbo's sobs softened a bit at the voice. He turned his head up to see who talked and immediately jumped up. He almost tackled his friend when he hugged him, but once Tommy regained his balance, he returned the embrace.

But something was off.

Tommy's hugs were usually warm and comforting. The one Tubbo was getting now was just...

Cold.

Tommy felt cold.

Tubbo opened his eyes and leaned his head back a bit to get a good look at Tommy. He let out a gasp when he saw his friend was a little see through.

"Tommy..." Tubbo said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah... I'm a ghost..."

Tubbo didn't respond. He just put his head back and closed his eyes, not wanting this moment to end.

He was scared about what would happen if it did.

For the next few minutes, they did nothing but stand there in silence while holding onto each other. Clinging to each other, if you will.

Tommy then had to say what he dreaded. He wanted to stay. "Tubbo... I gotta go now. I can't stay." He really did.

"What?" Tubbo asked, his voice still shakey. He looked up. "Tommy, Why? Please don't go-" He burried his face into his friend's chest. "Stay with me. Please."

Tommy looked at his own hand. It was getting harder and harder to see. "Tubbo... I'm sorry, I can't. I'm fading." He really didn't want to leave. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Wait, no, Tommy-" He started squeezing harder, trying to keep his friend with him. "Wait, Tommy no-" Tommy, don't go, please- Tommy-" He pleaded, trying to talk through his sobs.

"I... I love you Tubbo. Hang in there for me, Okay big man?"

Now they were both crying, Tommy had silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Tubbo was violently sobbing again, feeling his friend start to slip from his grasp.

When his friend faded completely, he fell to the ground. He slowly goes from his knees, to sitting, to lying on his side in fetal position. He crosses his arms over his chest and grips his shirt. He hears someone coming. Sam, maybe, but he doesn't care. He just lies there while sobbing, wishing Tommy would have stayed.

Just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> how'd you guys like this one?
> 
> i am open to suggestions if guys have an idea
> 
> if your idea doesn't actually have anything to do with the events of smp, i will probably still write it as long as it can still be a one-shot
> 
> this won't be updated very often, considering i still have school and my main focus is on my other fic (which i think you should check out if you haven't already-)
> 
> but yeah
> 
> have a nice day


End file.
